A Journey To Remember
by iCarlyismelife
Summary: Natalie is more than just a normal manager at a Pearstore. She took an incredible journey through time to get to where she is. Will she ever be able to make it back? Or will she be forever stuck in her parents' past?
1. Chapter 1

**A Journey To Remember  
**

**Chapter One**

* * *

_It all began with a complicated love story._

Fredward "Freddie" Benson and Samantha "Sam" Puckett were enemies when they first met. Sam was known to be aggressive, and Freddie loved to argue with Sam. Somewhere along the line, they began to get closer. They shared their first kiss, which ultimately decided Sam's feelings for Freddie, but she didn't truly admit these feelings until Freddie got hit by a bike messenger. Freddi_e_ managed to get his feelings later on when Sam kissed him at their school's Lock-In._  
_

They dated for a while, until they eventually broke up. Resulting in a lot of unresolved closure. Three months before graduation, they settled their differences, and began dating again. Which wasn't shocking to anybody. People knew they would get back together. It was about time they did.

They graduated high school and moved into an apartment together in Seattle for college. Freddie went to Washington State University. Close to the Bushwell Plaza, so his mother doesn't worry. Sam went to a community college close to their apartment building, The Westside Hills. They married four years later, after Freddie graduated college in 2016 with a bachelor's degree in film. Although, Freddie didn't pursue a career in film.

He went on to become the owner of his own invention company, Benson Industries. Sam managed to find a career in baking and even opened up her own bakery, Benson-Gibson Bakery. She owns the bakery with Gibby, since Gibby has a plethora of money. Due to his rich uncle Gig passing away before graduation, leaving Gibby about thirteen million dollars behind. Talk about luck.

After a while, they moved out of their one bedroom apartment to a suburban two story house in Lakewood, Washington. Which was only about an hour away from Seattle and Freddie's mother. Which is what Freddie loved about the place. He could have bought a suburban home in Seattle, but he knew that would agitate Sam more if they had to live close to Misses Benson.

They spent most of their years relaxing or taking extravagant vacations. They mainly never stayed in. Although Freddie loved the idea of staying indoors. Sam loved to party with everyone she knew. Soon, Sam was forced to stay at home at twenty four when she was revealed to be pregnant with their first child, Calvin. They gave birth to him in 2019. Three years followed, and they gave birth to another child. This time it was a girl, Natalie, in 2022. Then two years followed, and Bailey came into the picture in 2024. It is now the year 2041.

Everything was going fantastically. Sam and Freddie both had stable careers and amazing children. All three children had both of their parents physical traits as well as personality traits. All three possessed Freddie's brains, but Natalie's brain was overshadowed by Sam's snark. Although, Freddie asks Natalie for help when it comes to his inventions. He knows that Calvin would figure out how to make it "fun". And by fun, he means "illegal".

Freddie has been working on a time machine since Sam was six months pregnant with Bailey. He needed something new to attract the market. People were already forgetting about Benson Industries and going for Flo Tech. Which managed to engineer the first flying cars as well as lazy chairs. Which are just lawn chairs that you can sit on and it does things for you without lifting a finger. It is taking people one step closer to obesity.

The strange part of the time machine is that it actually works. Freddie even doubted himself sometimes that it would. But with a few tests, using some household objects, he found that it could wrap someone in time. Freddie never took the chance, but his two children have. Natalie has never tried it out and she never will. She is too engrossed in other things to worry about going back in time to do god-knows-what. Plus, she didn't want to change the future. For all she knows, she could make herself vanish.

But Cal and Bailey didn't care. They still went back in time. Their only defense was that they wanted to see Sam and Freddie when they were younger. Despite the fact that the machine wasn't perfectly functioning. It had many kinks to work out. Freddie barely had time to work on it anymore. Despite the fact that it was his job to invent new objects to change the world, he still had to manage his company. He was getting older. Almost in his fifties. He still felt it strange that time went by so fast. When he was a child, he dreamed of being older, and now, he wishes he was still eighteen.

The time machine sat in the corner of the living room. Everytime Freddie looked at it, he felt guilty for not fixing it up. It just sat there. As though it was part of the living room's decor.

* * *

"So, what are we doing again?"Natalie asked as she sat down onto the living room floor. Next to Freddie. Watching her father as he was screwing in the screws of a metallic box bolted to side of the time machine.

"I am finishing up on a security system."Her father stated. His eyes were focused on the screws rather than his daughter."This would be the last thing I do before I present it to my board members. Then, if it is good enough, they will be sold everywhere."

"Shouldn't you be wearing your glasses, Old Man? Mom says that you should since your eye sight isn't the same as it used to be."

"Forget what your mother says. She just loves to find ways to make my life less bearable."

"That's what marriage is all about."Natalie comments,"You should be thanking me. I could have went with my friends to go see that new horror movie_ Eat, Prey, Die_. Instead, I stayed behind to help you fix the kinks on your time machine."

"You have plenty of time to spend with your friends. You have all summer. You're not leaving for Yale until September."Freddie finally looked up at Natalie, embarrassed, he replies,"Plus, I want you and I to spend some time together. Um, before you leave and stuff."

Natalie understands how awkward this can be for her father. Her mother was never the affectionate type, but as soon as she had children, she became affectionate towards all three of them. The only thing Freddie could do was become the complete opposite.

"Why are you building a security system?"Natalie changed the topic."Are Cal and Bailey that much of a danger in the past?"

"Well, let's see."Freddie took a deep breath. As he finished screwing in the screws. The system was now officially built and installed. No one was safe."The last time your brother went into the time machine, he almost got arrested by police officers for illegal use of uranium. Which didn't become legal until 2028. The federal government is still chasing after him. As soon as he came back, we had to cut his hair and dye it blond so no one would notice him. Thankfully, he used a fake surname. So they are looking for a Calvin Pressler."

"And Bailey?"

"Bailey...made your Uncle Spencer a paranoid mess."Freddie chuckled, getting up to put his screwdriver away in his toolbox."More than usual. Everytime he comes over, he shrieks and says something about Bailey being the 'mysterious little girl'."

"I love Uncle Spencer. For an old man, he's pretty cool."

"He's not that old,"Freddie defended."He's only about in his sixties, and he still has a lot of...energy in him."

"If we're done here, I think I'll call up my friends and see if I can meet with them after the movie to get something to eat."

Freddie shook his head."You can't. We're having dinner soon. Your Aunt Carly, Uncle Gibby, and Uncle Spencer are going to be here. As well as the kids. Just be happy Grandma Marissa and Grandpa Lewbert aren't coming over."

"Please tell me Gibby and Carly are not bringing Darren with them."

"He's their son."

"He's eighteen. He can make his own decisions. Doesn't he have a life? Outside of his mommy and daddy? And video games?"

"You just don't want to admit you like him."

"You're my dad. I am not talking to you about this..."

Freddie smirked, making his way to his leather recliner in the living room. He sat down before responding,"You two remind me so much of me and your mother. We used to pretend we didn't love each other as well."

He didn't get a response. He saw that Natalie had left the room hastily. He smirked to myself. He loved the idea of being right.

* * *

_There's the first chapter. What do you think? Sorry if it sucks. And remember, this is just for fun. We know that there are no future Seddie kids, but it is fun to imagine. :) _

_Oh, and for those who didn't know, Bailey is the girl from iSpace Out. I don't know why I named her Bailey. I just like that name, and she looks like a Bailey._

_Do you like the Darren/Natalie drama? Do you wish to see some at dinner? What do you want to see? I am really asking you, so tell me. Your feedback is worth it.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Journey To Remember  
**

**Chapter Two  
**

* * *

Natalie sat across from Gibby at the mahogany dining room table; contemplating on if she should fling her mash potatoes at Darren's face or not. She restrained herself. Knowing that it would give her father another excuse to compare her and Darren with himself and Sam. It wasn't as though she found Darren repulsing. He was a very attractive man. She just doesn't think he is her type. She _definitely_ knows he isn't her type.

Everyone was civil. Even Bailey and Cal. Who would usually debate about ridiculous things. They sat near Uncle Spencer, who was too engrossed in the story he was telling to panic over Bailey's appearance.

"...and there the beavecoon sat. On that tree branch. I quietly observed the beast as it snarled at me. It revealed its sharp teeth. They gleamed in the moonlight. I reached for the tranquilizer gun that Socko had lent me, and before I could shoot, it vanished."

"Spencer,"Carly sighed at her older brother as she was putting salad on her dinner plate. She loves the chance to get together with everyone. She loves the chance to see her older brother. Despite the fact that he is almost an elder, he still has childish antics."I don't think you actually saw a beavecoon. Maybe you were dreaming?"

Spencer gasped in astonishment at his little sister's disbelief in his story."You dare not believe me? If Anita was here, she would believe me."

Anita, surprisingly, is Spencer's wife. Anita is a Swedish painter, who has sold many of her paintings. He met her at an art exhibit in Lakewood, Washington. He was thirty-four, and she was twenty-eight. It still shocks everybody, because Spencer is not the most committed person on the planet. But they understood once they met Anita. They have been happily married for over two decades. They have one daughter, Quinn. Who is at home with her mother.

The table was big enough to serve all of them. Sitting at far end of the table was Spencer, followed by Freddie, Sam, Cal, Bailey, Natalie, Gibby, his daughter Glenda, Darren, and Carly at the other end of the table. There is only one seat left empty. That was reserved for Anita.

Darren looked up from his plate of food and shifted his eyes towards Natalie. He gave her a charming smirk. Natalie snarled, causing a wink from the eighteen year old Gibson.

Natalie just reverts her gaze back to her food. She moved her leg slightly. Once she found her target, she stomps on Darren's right foot.

"Ow!"Darren winces, as he goes to touch his foot. Natalie moves her leg away from his quickly, and goes to eat her food. Acting as innocent as she possibly can.

"Everything all right, son?"Gibby asks,"Did something bite you?"

"No, Dad."Darren seethed with anger, as he looked over at Natalie. She gave him an alluring smile and pretended to be civil."I just...something..."

"What is it?"Carly asked in astonishment. She has taken the role of the protective mother. Thankfully, she hasn't become like Misses Benson. She was close to becoming like her when Darren was younger. She was on the verge of giving him tick baths, but Freddie managed to get Carly to come back to reality.

"I...felt a cramp in my foot. That's all."He shifts his eyes to everything but the people at the table who are gawking at him."Sorry that I disrupted dinner. Maybe Spencer would like to tell us another story?"

Natalie leaned back in satisfaction. Another job well done. She never knew why Darren was so timid with her. When he was usually so aggressive with other people. A guy last week accidentally dropped a can of soda on the floor next to him, ten feet away. He got mad and beat the kid to a bloody pulp. He got a two day suspension, which was nothing considering what Natalie would have gotten if she did the exact same thing.

"Yes. I can tell you about the time that I met a man named Pict, who said that I can be happy for a while. So, he gave me a magical potion and everything was...colorful. I thought I saw a fire, but it was just some punk with a laser pointer."

"How about an appropriate story?"Freddie suggested, motioning over to Bailey and Glenda."We have certain people that should not hear stories like this. Don't you think, Uncle Spencer?"

Spencer nodded his head,"I can tell you about the midget circus? And how this red-haired bearded lady wanted to ride my elephant. Whatever that meant."

Gibby spat out the glass of water he was drinking. The whole table blew up into a chorus of chuckles. Except for Bailey and Glenda, who had no idea what was going on.

"How about instead of stories, we talk about something else?"Carly says between chuckles. The laughing has subsided enough to the point where everyone can hear one another."Freddie, how's the inventing coming along?"

"Pretty good,"Freddie comments, as he reaches for more mash potatoes. He shoves some on his plate as he says,"I just finished the security system for the time machine, so now it should be safe enough to be sold everywhere."

Gibby sighs,"No offense, Freddie. You are a great friend, but I don't think this is a good idea. Giving people the chance to screw up the past? I would not risk it."

Everyone looked over at Gibby, shocked at the fact that he just said something actually serious and intelligent. The shock stopped when mash potatoes fell to the side of Darren's face. Which caused an all out food fight between Darren and Natalie.

"Darren Gavin Gibson!"

"Natalie Shay Benson!"

"The Beavecoon God predicted this would be happening!"

* * *

As Sam was cleaning up the mess of the food fight in the dining room, she felt a pair of welcoming arms wrap themselves in an embrace from behind her. Sam smiled as Freddie gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Dinner was interesting."Freddie comments. He gets out of the embrace to help scrub down the table, as Sam picks up plates, napkins, and anything else off the floor."At least we know our daughter would do superior in war."

Sam scruffs,"I swear that girl needs to control herself. I know she has the Puckett temper, but even I wouldn't get into a food fight as chaotic as this one was."

"Says the woman who constantly smashed my spaghetti taco shells and then poured the crumbs on my head."

"Yeah, but I don't chuck food everywhere, and then throw plates on the floor. Now I need to scrub the floor, and wash these dishes, and get the table all set up as it was before. I can't even find the fruit bowl! It just vanished out of thin air!"

Freddie shushed Sam's stressful rant, and took the plates from her hands."I will wash these, and I will continue to scrub the table. Then I will scrub the floor, once I pick up the remaining food off of it. You can go and relax, or yell at our daughter. Whichever one works."

"Why are you so calm about this? Since when did we reverse roles?"

Freddie smirked."Since the day we had children. Natalie is just...going through that stage where she can't admit she is in love. She's a little too old to be at that stage but still-"

"Wait,"Sam stops him, an incredulous look on her face."you think Natalie is in love? With Darren?"

"Yeah."

He heard as Sam let out a loud laugh, enough to get the neighbors agitated."Natalie doesn't like Darren, you cute nub. She doesn't love anyone like him."

Before Freddie could ask what she meant by that, Sam left the dining room and went to the kitchen.

* * *

_"I'm sorry we had to leave."_Sam heard Carly, or better yet, saw Carly apologize. Holographic video calls. It almost feels as though Carly is in the room with Sam. There are still some kinks and glitches that need to be worked out, but it still works fine when it needs to._"It just got so hectic, and Spencer kept complaining about the Beavecoon God."_

Sam was seated comfortably at the kitchen counter. She had to be the one to apologize."I'm sorry for Natalie doing what she did. I swear that girl needs to grow up. She is an adult. She needs to act like one."_  
_

Carly gave her blond friend a smirk._"You have changed so much, Sam. You being a mother has made you less carefree, and now Freddie is the one throwing caution to the wind."_

"Children change you."Sam gave a response."Speaking of which, how's Darren?"

_"He went to his bedroom as soon as we got home. Said that he wanted to sleep off his battle wounds, and forget his lost on the battlefield."_

"Your kid needs to stop playing so much first person shooters. Might get to his head..."

_"Whatever, Puckett. At least my child isn't flirting with people by causing food fights with them!"_

"You know as well as I do that Natalie does not have a crush on your son!"Sam became defensive._  
_

_"I know."_Carly sighed,_"Does Freddie know?"  
_

"No,"answered Sam."He just told me that he thinks Natalie is in love with Darren."_  
_

"You are going to have to tell him soon that Natalie is-"

Sam heard Gibby in the background._"Hey, Carls! 'America's Next Top Truck Driver' is on."_

Carly smiled at her husband in the distance._"I will be right there!"_She then looked back at Sam._"I gotta go. I will talk to you soon. Maybe over dinner? One that doesn't erupt in food being chucked across the room."  
_

"Sounds like a plan."_  
_

The phone was disconnected, and Sam contemplated if she should go upstairs and check on Natalie. Instead, she went to the living room, and decided to watch some television.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"Natalie practically whispered loudly. Hoping her dad would not show up and see Darren in her bedroom.

"What?"questioned Darren with a grin."Can't a gentlemen come over and apologize?"

Natalie seethed,"Yes, a gentlemen. But not you. Leave!"She motioned to the two story window that Darren come inside of. The boy was committed, Natalie would give him that. He climbed up a gigantic pine tree just to apologize to her.

"I got you these."Darren reached from behind his back and handed her some flowers."They're lilacs. I know how much you like lilacs"

"How did you-"

"I got them at the flower shop a few blocks from your place. Thought I might as well get you something. As a sign of peace. I also got you some of your favorite chocolates, but I ate all of them on the way here."

"I..."Natalie looked into his chocolate brown eyes."That's nice and all, but I...need to tell you something."

"Natalie?"She heard Calvin shout from outside her bedroom door."Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine, Cal. I just...I'm watching television!"

She would expect Calvin to be smart enough not to believe it, but he must be too groggy from dinner to care."Okay! Well I am going to hit the hay. Goodnight."

"It's seven thirty!"

"Still it's nighttime!"She heard his bedroom door slam shut, and then she payed her attention back to Darren.

"As I was saying-"She couldn't say anymore, because Darren locked his lips to hers.


End file.
